Where the search lights find us
by Raven Krowe
Summary: Vampires at hogwarts, learning to survive amongst witches and wizards. Plz plz plz read. I suck at summaries.


AN: hi all, my nam iz Ravn krowe, this is my furst story on ffnet, plz plz plz be kind. do not rview if ur a prep, preps suck!

**Where the search lights find us**

hello my name is superbia ellwyn nightengale, i am sixten yrs old an i lve n eugene oregon. eugene Oregon iz teh most bring place n earth. it is cold and it is wet and it is very dark. But i like teh dark becuase I AM A VAMPIRE! Nobody knows i am a vampire. i live with my father in a apartment above a mini mart and we r vry poor. my fathr does not no i aming a vanpir. he is stupid. he has blond har and blue is THE EXCAT OPSITE OF WHATIT IS 2 b A VANPIRE! my fathr likes 2 plea poker witt his stupid trucker frinds until ver erly in the morning. somtimes he maks me cum to hs pokr games where the lisn to POKERFACCE by Lafdy Gaga! Thy think it is funny! smtimes when i am at the pokr game, thye make nme tak off my cloths nd rap me. i wisj they would all die. one dat i was at hom and ling on my bd, wring my black fishnet dress, red braw, thig high lacep blk boots i ws wring a red mniskirt undernht my fishnt dress bcuz i am not a sllut. i ws lookking at my wal as sexy mna wall. i putip poctures thre of sexy boyz from my school and teh internet and tv and movies and vidio gamez that I gind sexy. on the wall thre are pcitures of Rob pattzon from Twiliggt and taylor lautnre, gerad way, mikey way, Marilyn manson, tokio hotle, joel nd Benji Madden and Billy Joe Armstrong, and Vincent Vfalntine and sphiroth and edwrd elric and edward Cullen, and taryn from my school, he is so hot, I hope i marry him one day.

my phone rnag. it waz my frind Spider (AN: LOOK! I totlly put u in a fanfic! u should write one nd put me in it!), she told me that she ws ver deprest nd she waz gong to kill hrself. that mad me so deprest that i cut myself as i talkd to her. i told hr that it was kay that she was dprest, but she shuld not kikll hersllf becuz then i wold have noone to go to teh MCR concert with. i did not want to go with her other friends. i did not like them. they did not know i was a vamprie. i wold not tell them. they were fat and gay. fat ppl and gay ppol can not be vampirz. i might make spider a vampire one day. she is pretty kewl. (AN: She tttly picked teh name fur this character!) she sed she would not kill hrself, and that she had to go bcuz her preppy sistur allison wnated 2 use teh phone.

i sighed. I was very lonley. i sang to myself:

"Cause I'll give you all the nails you need  
Cover me in gasoline  
Wipe away those tears of blood again  
And the punchline to the joke is asking  
Someone save us!"

I got up when I sang someone save us and threw my arms in teh air. thunder struck. and it bgan to rain. my fathr yelld from tej other room. "SUPERBIA! STOP SINGING THAT HURIBLE MIUSIC!" he creamed! "NEVER! IT IS MY ONLY WAY TO ONLY EXPRESS MYSELF!" i shouted back. I started to sing 'never think' by Robert Pattisone. "STOP SIGNING OR ILL RAPE U!" Teras of bloood pstremed dwn my beautiful palle face, he was going to rape me. I sang lounder and harder, punding mhy fists gainst the wall. "THATS IT! ITS RAPING IME! THEN U GO TO SCHOOL! U ONlY EVER GO FOR 2 MINUTES AND THEN COME HOME! GO FOR THE HOLE DAY!" i tried to get away but he brust thru the door and jumoed on me and bgan to rip my cloths off. teh joke was on him tho, beause i bited him becuz i was a vampire. he would not be a vampre. he would die. nd i took his money. his blood tasted like mcdonalds. mcdonalds is gross. i barfed his blood, and grabbed a suite case. then i put my cloths in and walksd in the rain to spidrs house.

while I was walking i noticed somebody following me. it was a tall, dark, shoadwdy figur. i was scred he waz going to rape me. i look back at him again but he was disappred. i was frignuted. i ran to spiders house in thre rain, my crimson hair dragged along the grund behind me. my big boobs bunced and slipped arond bcuz my bra waz broken when my dad trid to rap me. I climb up a tree outside spider's bedroom window and knok, becuz her mum was a junkee bitch ho did not like me. and as i was about to slip in, i looked over at her bed and saw.

"OMFG! SPIDR! WHRE YOU?" i creamed. spiders gay friend koalda wuz makn oot wif tarn on hr bed. spidurr banged on her clost door. koda had lokced her in!

"OMFG! SUPERBIA!" cried Koda. "GET OUT F HER U DUMB BITCH!" he sad as he hd intercorse with tayn. taryn wuz undr a spell 2 make him gay fur Koda. i rn to the closet and ripped the door off is hings. "OMFG! WHUT R U!"

"i am a vampire u poser dikweed! i bet ur hair is not really black!" isaid, and as i pointed at him, his hair is turned blond. Spider's eyes wdiened.

"OmFG SUPERBIA! are u a witch 2?" my eyes wodened. "I gess I am." i replied. suddnley, a letter flew in the window wif an howl. it lands at my feet. I bet over and picked it up.

"what does it say?" asked spider as she pushed Kodah out the windwo. he screamed and his leg broke. taryn had fall sleep from the intercorse. we took him home later. his dad looks sort of like viggo mortinson. I looked at teh letter and rasied a eyebrow.

"it sez Im accepted to some place called Hogwartz." i murmured. enclosed was a licket to england. My eyes widened and i clenched fists. "i get to go to ENGLAND! I GET TO BE A REEL WITCH!" Spider shoted excitedly and jumpd up with me. we bunced around the house. I was so exited! suddenly spider frawned.

"ohno. if u go off to Hogwrts, ill never see u again. Hogwarts is so far away and i will not be able 2 go ther bcuz i am not a with." she said suicidally. she lookd so depresdt that i felt so so bad. i did not want to leave my friend. but i wanted to be a witch. we both look ver sad. we huggd.

"i'll write evry day. ull see. i need to do this!"

"i know you do." she said firmly.

---

Teh next day i went to teh airpot and said goodbye 2 spider. we were very sad. her rists were bloody. i said a tearful goodbye, and then got on teh plane. i was so exited to go 2 Hogwartz!


End file.
